


选照片的时候没有想到的事

by Orlando923



Category: R1SE (Band), 之焉 - Fandom, 夏之光/焉栩嘉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando923/pseuds/Orlando923





	选照片的时候没有想到的事

和43本人无关  
和我有关，但也别骂我  
n18, dirty talk

焉嘉和夏光一个车去上工，焉嘉一路一直低头划拉手机也不看路，出电梯差点被门夹着，被夏光眼疾手快给拽了出来。“看着点路，焉栩嘉你真的是。”

惊魂甫定，夏光上车刚坐好准备闭目养神大脑神游太虚去了就严加大力晃回来了“帮我看看，之光，哪张好看啊”夏光没看过这些照片，他快速的翻动，他抬眼看严加“啥时候拍的啊“”就前些日子，我那个杂志，这些是废片，我觉得还ok就要来了，快帮我选一个，我要传绿舟，我再也不想把kpi留到月底了，心好累。

夏光低头看着图片陷入沉思，这些照片也不能说不好看，颜色偏灰都没来得及修，除此之外造型都不是常规意义上的时尚图片，焉嘉脸和身体作为载体展示着风格迥异的造型，不协调里透露出一丝诡异。

夏洸想着有人又要骚了，随便把手指点到一张，“这张吧，就这张吧”图片上言加着黑色透明的一层纱衣，上半身白色的肉体肉隐若现，下半身却被完整沉闷的黑色裤子和黑色袜子包裹着。保守又放荡。言加嗯了一声，拿过去手机又自顾自的操作起来，半晌问了一句“好看吗这张？我觉得比较一般啊”夏光眯着眼假寐淡淡地回答“好看，我喜欢”

下午练舞的空档夏洸刷起了绿洲，言加刚po没多久的图片直接划了出来，夏光目光停留，心底划过一道异样的情绪。他偏头目光扫过甩甩头发抬头喝水的焉嘉，大面积留白的脖子一道弧度锋利的转折。夏光突然明白方的照片诡异在哪里了，是隐藏着的，反差巨大的圣洁下的色情，他盯着图片中泛滥的情欲像突如其来的惊雷在他心头劈开一道裂谷。他在排练室一角手死死攥着手机，不知道关节因为用力而发白。

下班回到酒店，夏光自己房间都没回就直接去按言加的门铃，言加呼噜着是谁啊穿着睡袍开门，头上还是湿淋淋的，夏洸关门反手推着焉嘉贴上门，突然将手移至焉嘉脖颈处，那青色血管下喷薄的血液，诱惑着他啃了上去，他失心疯一般掐着焉嘉的脖子，拽着脚步踉踉跄跄的焉嘉，松开手掌，给一个力，焉嘉便被他推落陷入到被子里了。

焉嘉被夏光蹂躏每一下都重重地顶到底的时候，迷迷糊糊的想起来下午选照片的事，照片传上之后网上一片哗然，说什么的都有，他随便一刷便是各种ns图片，圣女，婊子之类的字眼蹭蹭的跳进他眼睛里，他无奈的退出了wb。他抬头看夏光，剥开挡住眼的额发，眼角下闪着星芒，湿漉漉的，晃地他发晕，言加在夏洸下一个挺身的间隙调整呼吸，抓住他结实的胳膊。

“哎哎…之光之光，你等一下，我想问你…”

“？什么？“他失神，用仿佛野兽狩猎样的眸子锁定着焉嘉一点不屑于掩饰一点快点说别妨碍我干正事的态度。是啊，野兽从来都是单刀直入，好不肆意畅快，焉嘉羡慕他那股子动物般的原始天性。

“那个，到底为什么要我传那张嘛？”

“槽我真的服了你了焉栩嘉，做/爱也不能让你少说两句”

夏光抽出来放慢节奏又黏着焉嘉内壁把他那根发烫的东西顶了进去。“哪张？什么东西”他不耐烦的皱眉。

”呼，轻点…光光”言嘉眼角渗出泪水，仍旧不死心地追问，“快点告诉我…嘛”支离破碎的句子带着颤音，撞击着夏光的心。

“想知道就叫声老公听听，好久没叫了，想听”

焉嘉仿佛注定不让夏光好受似的，圈着夏光腰的小腿突然收紧，手臂搭上夏光肩膀双手用力把他脑袋拉进，伸出带着饱满津液的粉色舌头仔细描绘着上面人耳朵的轮廓，湿答答的吮吸声霎那间不断在夏光的脑子里回荡，他的声音像块要化未化的砂糖，夏光的喉咙为之发齁，灵魂便也仿佛要跟着溶解进去。

“夏洸不由自主地顶的更深，言加不知道是不是故意的绞动着穴更密地缠住他“…老公，老公，我想知道，告诉我吧…”

“槽，焉栩嘉你真的太骚了“

“那我…告诉你“

他像刚才言加舔他那样，只不过更过分地用舌头卷起他的耳廓，要把胸中的狂热全都刮进他的身体。

“因为，那张像个女的，不对，他妈的就是个女人，一个堕落的婊子，被我骑在身下，就像你现在这样…只能被我掐着腰操进去，一个表面圣洁的处子，呵…”

夏洸俯视着焉嘉，一字一句的，用最冷静的声音说出最下流的话语。眼里冰冰冷冷的只有欲望的火光。

他接着开口，喉咙嘶哑的“焉栩嘉…你粉丝知道你表面纯粹的一塌糊涂…下了台要被我这么蹂躏吗？含着我的精，穴都合不拢““嗯？有人知道吗”

“他们会高兴还是会伤心呢？”

他把大手按到言加的胸口，拽起乳肉，把胸前的一片白色牢牢抓进掌心。手掌用力收紧，像要碾碎一朵白色的山茶花，只让白色的花朵汁水从指缝淌下，滴落。

夏洸仿佛也让方才的对话给撩了一把火，他红着眼，脖子也是红的，里面埋着激动的青色脉络。他重重地喘着粗气“你还想听什么，你这个骚婊子，我都告诉你，今天要你听个够”

焉嘉像一条红绸鱼被发红的烙铁压着翻来覆去手啊脚啊的并用哭着闹着也断是踢打不开夏之光，他也聪明的知道今天自己算是自己找上门的自讨苦吃，便是无论如何也躲不过了，只能嘤嘤地用把嫩葱白藕似的胳膊腿儿都挂到夏洸身上，眼泪和梨涡都挤出来了，好哥哥哥哥的哄着夏洸。

夏光知道焉嘉摸准了自己吃软不吃硬的脾气又要服软耍赖，这是没错，但不代表他就不了解焉栩嘉啊。他俩有的，从来都是箭在弦上和棋逢对手。

“叫什么？我看你又想被罚了”

焉嘉脸上汗涔涔的又红扑扑一片，他边把一颗栗子脑袋往夏光颈窝里送，羞答答地扫了夏光一眼“…老公，老公还不行吗，你知道我脸皮薄，就不能让着我点”

”之光，你让让我”


End file.
